pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Write the first paragraph of your article here. General Bugs (fixed) integrate tonyk's current ai (fixed) typo in the loadtip/TLK file: "this gorge that defines Scardale" should be the gorge (fixed) typo in the loadtip/TLK file : .... of the Star Mounts..... is too long, the entire entry does not display. (fixed) typo in the loadtip/TLK file : There are grammar problems in the Vaasa entry (fixed) typo in the loadtip/TLK file : doublespacing in some spots. (fixed )When leaving Neverwinter, all open journals should be closed since you can not return. The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. You can't talk to your companion Kvas via right click-> talk. If you talk to Tan he says "you can end the module...", a leftover from when the campaign was only the intro module. Can get too many companions to join (eg all of them).... When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. At some point after the OM, companions XP got out of synch with the player, not seriously, but the player is about 1000 behind some others around level 8 (Tan, Carcarin). Player XP stays in synch with other companions though. Neverwinter When you leave the crypts and are confronted by the guard, their death fires a journal that says Tan advices... and Kvas advises. There should be an actual conversation for this. Kilynn's necklace from one of the theives optional quests is worth 1500gp, this is way too much for that level. *Bugs **General: ***You can attack and kill anybody via right-click menu; even quest NPCs. **Beggar's Nest: ***In "Your House", there are two chests under the bed. ***Torches sold by "Urran, Potions and Weapons" don't work. Dropping and picking them up didn't work either; it usually does with non-working torches. The one torch sold by "Uandor the shopkeep" does work. ***In the house "Crystal Skull Thieves" there's an item named "item1" under some crates, it has a red ? as icon and is classified as a gem. ***Temple of the Cult of the Dragon, if you talk to the priest, the first conversation choice is continue which ends the conversation. ***If you get the quest to kill the spiders, kill them and return to Thirin, you get 250exp. If you then talk to him a 2nd time you get another 250xp. Also, he asks "Kill the spiders?" when you return, I guess that should be "KillED the spiders?". ***Ranger questline, killing the renegade gangmembers wouldn't update the quest Renegade for me. Had to use the Tester to continue. ***The barkeep of the "Crying Hawk Inn" pays a lot for stuff and has no apparent max gold per item (at least 5k) and total (at least 30k). Looks a bit off for a mere bar keeper. Another bug states that 1500k would be too much for that level, yet he pays 4k for the boots of butt-kicking you find in the sewers and IIRC the selfmade robe during the mage questline is worth quite a bit too. ***Map marker name mismatch: on the map there's "The Bloody Sword Bar" but when you enter that house it's "Crying Hawk Inn". ***Ranger questline, quest Scaleskin, Evas would not talk to me when entering his house, he came running towards me but no conversation started and they stayed non-hostile. I had to kill them via right-click attack orders ***Every time you walk past Kvas' sister, she starts a conversation in which she only say Hi. Quite annoying. ***Ranger quest line, quest "Backup Blacksmith", the cache item you are supposed to deliver remains in your inventory after the quest is done. ***Ranger quest line, something's weird with the journal entries. After "Gang Warfare" I noticed that I had all quests from "Renegades" onward back in my journal. They appeared to be at the last step except for the quest Renegades which was at the first step. Renegades was bugged for me (see above) so maybe this is related or a result of using the Tester. Or maybe I hallucinated because once I entered the sewers everything went back to normal ;) ***Ranger quest line, last quest "More Than Useful", after killing Tsadevi the quest log doesn't update. The quest also remains in the journal after leaving Neverwinter. ***After leaving Neverwinter I was dropped on the overland map between Calimport and Al-Qasr without any explanation what happened. There's an empty quest called The Hellish Wolf in the journal and in the distance I can see the wreck. Sooo ... missing cinematic? Spawned at the wrong place? I installed the latest overland_modules.7z before leaving Neverwinter. **Beggar's Nest Western Sewers: ***invisible walls ****in front of NW-most circular room where the spiders are ****SE in front of a circular room with a lock box, there's also a pile of garbage floating in mid-air a bit W in - or better above - the canal water ***shiny object piles behind kobold chief, if you click them a container menu opens and directly closes again as the pile vanishes and a loot bag appears **Graveyard Northern Crypt: ***The conversation with Vinadir just rushes through. There's no delay for each line. ***On an altar in a room in the east lies a clickable scroll called "ok_altar_blessing" which does nothing. **Docks: ***harbour master: when trying to get the harbour pass, you can repeat the conversation unlimited times, to get as many passes as you want *Cosmetic bugs/glitches: **Beggar's Nest: ***"Player's House" for the map marker in Beggar's Nest is OOC, something like "Your Home" would be more suitable IMHO ***doors that can be opened but not used to enter a house **** - house directly SE of brothel **** - backside of the house with Eomon the Blasphemer next to W sewer entrance **** - backside of house with W sewer entrance **** - SE corner behind the house west of the homeless, between the house and the city wall, there's also an armoire inside the house which you can access from the outside ***Ranger quest line, when you return to Tsadevi at the end of the quest Renegade after you kill the two, there's a duplicate conversation option to report the success **Beggar's Nest Sewers: ***Some environment objects don't look good when playing top down because they are not faded out with the ceiling or are only partially drawn due to one-sided polygons **Neverwinter Graveyard: ***The small gates in the wall and one of the doors of the crypts are badly alinged, i.e. they are too far right or in front of the place they should be. ***inside the southern mausoleum, the NE-most door is duplicated, i.e. there are two doors in the same place ***same mausoleum, as above, in the SE room there's a trapped and locked coffin that cannot be opened, char would walk up to it and stop **Docks: ***harbour master's house, locked/trapped desk in the locked room: the desk cannot be opened, it looks like an object you can talk to as you automatically switch to the main char when you try to open/use it *Typos: **Beggar's Nest: ***loading screens for Beggar's Nest **** - Lolth: starts with "Lolth,also Lolth ...", missing space after comma **** - Shaundakul: traveller and travelling both have 2 Ls **** - Mulhorand: contains a footnote mark "1" ***There's one commoner (male, yellow hair, green clothes, near the temple of Helm) who's spelled with a lower case c, all other's are upper case. ***Crying Hawk Inn, the mercenary leader asks "Deal wit' the wolves ...", should be "Dealt ..."? ***inconsistent capitalisation of multi-word names, most are all caps except: **** - Crying Hawk Inn, the "Kitchen help" **** - zone name "Sennis' shop" and NPCs "Sennis' guard" **** - "Dead Crow gangmember" during the Ranger quest Gang Warfare ***map marker for "Sennis Shop" misses a ', i.e. "Sennis' Shop" ***conversation with "The Most Noble Order of Truehearts" adventurers, Kvas says "You are probably here to "do good" among us Nester's", should be "Nesters", also non-verbal comments in [] sometimes start in lower case, other times in upper case. ***Ranger quest line, after picking up the weapons for the quest "Backup Blacksmith" the journal entry is a mess of duplicate words and sentence fragments. The whole quest was a bit weird as it wasn't really clear what you were supposed to do: craft yourself and if so what, recover weapons and if so from where, etc. ***Ranger quest line, conversation to start quest Scaleskin, "Now that are needs..." should be "Now that our ...". A bit later in the same conversation "I do no need him ..." should be "I don't need him..."? **Docks: ***inconsistent capitalisation **** - crew of the Lizard's Origin in Seedy Tavern **** - several conversation options of the Tester in Seedy Tavern **** - check and colour of check when trying to get a Harbor Pass from the Harbormaster **Graveyard: ***inconsistent capitalisation **** - map marker for "fountain" **** - inside northern crypt, "Zailyr's pet" Al-Qasr Al-Kabir (fixed) Sihara the merchant by the town entrance should not sell +2 items since they are only supposed to be from elite merchants. Calimport Muzad (fixed) loadscreen reflects changes made to area lighting (fixed) action color barkeep convo (fixed) when kvas steals from the barkeep, you are not able to ask for rumors (fixed) only have the underdark rumor once with the barkeep. (fixed) some conditions in the barkeep conversation would cause him not to give the underdark rumor. (fixed) kelzen went hostile while player in another area. Laisera doesn't join you even though she should. Uses OC death, not the preferable SoZ death system. Ghassan: has a placeholder conversation. When talking with the sewermaster, if you say you want the sewer key the convo ends. Talking to Nasim, there is a successful wisdom check, then Nasim talks about how it is legal, then the convo ends. When doing the Sultan quest, he has a placehhholder conversation. City of Pros (fixed) When leaving Pros for the overland map, you transition to the western faerun module startpoint instead of the proper waypoint. Halruaa/Riverbridge Area flavor text don't seem to be playing anywhere in Halruaa. The graveyard seems rather empty, and there is no flavor text to tell you you've teleported/planeshifted. (the coloring/lighting/washed out effect is great though) Ekkathys (fixed) church is missing it's loadscreen. Innkeeper: his conversation should be set so he doesn't repeat talking about whats happening in the city. Murann None currently Other Areas The Badlands cemetary in SW faerun doesn't exactly look scary during the day, change the lighting. The elves in the High Forest were automatically hostile (Mutasin and Alira in party), player not told this is because Mutasin/Alira attack them automatically. Tan gained a level while on the OM areas (in High Forest specifically), but was unable to multiclass as options allow elsewhere, he could only take levels in his default classes. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter